1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a figure display device, a figure display method, and a storage medium storing a figure display program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, figure display devices which can display figures have been used for studying geometry.
In one such figure display device, for example, when a user answers a proof problem of figures, a figure area to display a figure and a text area to display text for proof input by the user is formed in a display region, and it is possible for the user to draw a desired auxiliary line in the figure area (for example, patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-009059)
As another figure display device there is a device which displays with discrimination line segments with the same length and corner portions with the same angle in the displayed figure (for example, patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-294689)
However, according to the techniques of patent document 1 and patent document 2, the corresponding relationship between the displayed figure and the formula in the text input by the user is difficult to understand. Therefore, the effect of learning becomes small.